


ectoplasmic

by ar2mis



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ghost!Cole, M/M, Pining, lavashipping - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar2mis/pseuds/ar2mis
Summary: Cole’s a ghost. Kai’s crushing. No one’s really happy.





	ectoplasmic

Kai sits on the edge of Cole’s bed, next to his friend. The mattress is cold, and it is only Kai’s weight that it sinks under.

They are quiet. For too long, they are quiet. Kai’s breathing is the only sound.

“I’m sorry,” he finally says, after too long. “Cole, I-“

“Yeah,” Cole bites out. “Yeah, everyone’s sorry. Doesn’t really change anything, does it?”

It doesn’t hurt, Kai tells himself. It doesn’t hurt.

“Okay.” They lapse back into silence.

I miss you, he wants to say. I miss you before you were sad. I miss you before you were numb. I miss you before I couldn’t touch you.

He doesn’t say anything, and instead only wonders if this how everyone else feels about him when he’s down.

Well. Probably not exactly how they feel, but still.

“I’m sorry,” Cole says, and Kai’s head snaps up to look at him.

“What? Dude, you don’t-“

Cole cuts him off with a sigh, before stopping his own breathing once more. “No, I snapped.” He clenches his jaw as Kai watches and aches. “I- I don’t- That’s not like me, I know, but that’s not an excuse.”

“You’re upset.” Kai makes himself look away. “I mean, I’d be pretty upset too.” I already am, and it’s not even my right to be. “It’s okay, Cole, really.”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t sound like he believes it. “Yeah, everything’s okay.”

Kai’s hand shifts when he does, uncomfortable on Cole’s cold bed. His digits end up feeling even colder, and he looks down-

Ah. They’re in Cole’s hand. In the ghostly sense.

It’s not that creepy, and Cole doesn’t seem to have noticed, but a force still makes Kai jerk away and stand, even as the other man looks at him questioningly.

“Cole, I-“

I miss you.  
I love you.  
I am selfish.

“I should go train.”


End file.
